1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electronic device and more particularly, to a sliding type handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of information technology at present, it becomes easier and easier to obtain necessary information from daily-used electronic devices. On the other hand, relying on the dramatic improvement of the state of the art, handheld electronic devices are developed to be lighter and slimmer. Being advantaged in portability, handheld electronic devices are popular and broadly used in our daily life.
Various types of cell phones such as bar type, folding type, rotating type, and sliding type, etc. are proposed to meet different preferences and requirements. In respect to a sliding type handheld electronic device, two bodies are slidely coupled together to be operated in an expanding mode and a retracting mode. Stacking the two bodies facilitates minimizing dimensions of the slide type handheld electronic device, while the two bodies are expanded in specific operating mode.
However, the conventional sliding type handheld electronic device forms a step height difference between the two bodies in the spreading state, which affects the unity of profile and decrease smoothness and speed in operating between the two bodies.
Furthermore, some handheld electronic devices are provided with keyboards on their upper bodies and display screens on their lower bodies. The keyboards on the lower bodies are exposed by sliding the upper bodies to a side of the lower bodies, such that users can input information into the handheld electronic devices via the keyboards. However, as to the convention design, an upper body having a display screen and a lower body having a keyboard are kept in parallel after being spread. Hence, the viewing angle of a user is not adapted to the gesture in operating the handheld electronic device, and it is hard to watch the display screen in a comfortable manner while take the convenience of inputting information as well.